five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 February 2016
02:14 Oooh yes 02:14 * Zynical shot 02:14 * ThatRandomMike shrugs and sits down on couch 02:14 (lenny) 02:14 ...whats with the face? 02:14 I DON'T TRUST THE FACE, SNOW O-O 02:15 (kappa) 02:15 how about that one 02:15 yes I trust that one 02:15 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/52dde00d068e6c93d8f4f72627173051a6eabaefb249b25f6425f94fdf59bea2_1.jpg 02:16 wtf? 02:16 i sHIP PAPYITON 02:16 No I'm kidding 02:17 k 02:18 Literally me and my friends during study hall https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7d/5b/dc/7d5bdcb637f5ebf70aa2cb1320b997d0.jpg 02:18 I'm sans in this 02:18 Or Undyne 02:19 kay 02:21 ded 02:21 Snow, Cassie, WTB, Drago guess what 02:21 ? 02:21 huh 02:22 wha 02:23 hi 02:23 Hiiii 02:25 O h 02:25 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/5cdef3952aa6f0cfea36b247ba52b2ee0454833b01b0eb9b173fe4b4443a1572_1.jpg 02:25 oooh fancy text 02:28 ded 03:02 Gary Oak: i used to smell people later but NOW *grabs* i'm going to smell you. right NOW. 07:58 So i'm in this science room 07:58 with nine other people 07:58 three of which I associate. 07:59 >was thinking about leaving class 07:59 7 of which I do not 07:59 well 07:59 ok 07:59 6 07:59 i associate with four 07:59 rip jason 08:00 ...did I ever tell u that 7 is my lucky number? 08:00 mine is 25 08:00 >hopes someone gets the reference 08:01 ...I don't get it 08:01 plsdonthateme 08:01 Mines 95 ;-; 08:01 I actually have a aunt who is 95 08:02 this teacher is about to let us watch 08:02 YouTube on the Promethean board 08:03 a what now? 08:03 The promethean board. 08:03 ...I have no idea what that is 08:03 Cassie. 08:04 I was on this chat, right? 08:04 zynICAL 08:04 omg 08:04 rainbow 08:04 it just occured to me 08:05 and this guy was like: "FNaF are you sleep?" 08:05 Huh. 08:05 nvm den 08:05 that a lot of people don't have student laptops 08:05 and promethean boards 08:05 IM A DUMBASS 08:05 Cowhat 08:05 yeah? 08:05 The Promethean board, or the active board 08:05 ohhhhhh 08:05 It's a electronic black board. 08:05 is a large board 08:05 we have those at our school 08:05 that you hook your laptop up to 08:06 and bam magicks 08:06 We just call them White Boreds 08:06 boreds 08:07 I don't English good ;-; 08:08 ugh 08:08 what? 08:08 the feel when you accidentally leave marks on your wrist 08:08 ... 08:08 "MOTHER FUCKER." 08:08 "Watch your profanity. -high pitched voice- " 08:08 * The Haze3645 dies 08:08 ... 08:08 the kids in this class 08:09 What's wrong Cowhat 08:09 nothing 08:09 (hugs Snow) 08:09 * Snowflake champion is hugged 08:09 LOUD PING IN CLASS 08:09 oops.....sorry 08:09 it's fine 08:10 hYE SNOW 08:10 * The Haze3645 shot 08:10 * Snowflake champion is pinged again 08:10 BIT CH 08:10 I have my pings on. 08:10 I don't give a shit. 08:11 omg 08:11 the marks won't go away 08:11 * Snowflake champion screeches 08:11 ...pen marks? 08:11 * The Haze3645 pings snow 08:11 :^) 08:11 XD why would i erase th- SKY 08:11 YOU LITTLE BITCH 08:11 Anyway 08:12 OH MY GOD 08:12 SOMEONE STARTED PLAYING 08:12 CAROL OF THE BELLS 08:12 BUT WITH GABEN 08:12 Cowhat, they aren't pen marks. 08:12 They're large red marks. 08:12 AND IM LIKE 08:12 BR UH 08:12 ... 08:12 CAROL OF THE SALES 08:12 FUC K I N G 08:16 test 08:16 When my Wifi freaks out, I'm like: WORK!!! WOOORRRRKKK!!!!!! 08:16 tfw your teacher is watching your screen on dyknow 08:17 Oh really 08:17 EYYY 08:17 BITCH WHAT YOU DOIN GURL 08:18 BITCH THATS WHY YO WEAVE DUSTY 08:18 YEAH 08:18 BITCH 08:18 INSTEAD OF STALKING LAPTOPS 08:18 WHY DONT YOU TEACH!? 08:18 o h MY G O D 08:18 SHE GAVE ME THIS LOOK 08:19 XD 08:19 EYY 08:19 BITCH YOU MIGHT SEE ME NEXT YEAR' 08:19 YOU HAPPY OR NAH 08:19 BITCH MIGHT WANNA WATCH YO DUSTY ASS WEAVE 08:19 I like bananas:) 08:19 AND TEACH FOR ONC- cow h at 08:20 what? 08:20 "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my [[]]cock. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton." -Critikal 08:20 XD 08:27 tfw your teacher shuts down your laptop 08:27 ...wow 08:31 Snow 08:33 ... 08:33 s-snow? 08:33 ping 08:33 wat' 08:34 (Hugs Snow tightly) 08:34 * Snowflake champion is hugged 08:34 wat 08:37 tfw you get in trouble for yelling "HE NEED SOME MILK. GET HIM SOME MILK." 08:38 Were'd everyone go? 08:38 I dunno 08:38 ri p 08:39 :v 08:39 where is Mike?! 08:39 i miss him ;-; 08:40 ri p 08:40 ey bbys 08:40 Hello Tuparman! 08:40 Hi Tupy 08:40 Hi 08:41 * The Haze3645 cussed out his teacher for shutting down his laptop again 08:41 Hi 08:42 Hello 08:43 Tuparman,what is your favorite FNATL? (mine is the FNATL 1) 08:44 revamped 1 08:44 I have to keep turning my internet off so she can't fuck with my stuff. 08:45 k 08:46 I think she gave up. 08:46 Hello 08:46 8? lets make that 9 08:47 i just fell off of 'Ol pap neb 08:47 k 08:55 R.I.P Chat? 08:55 RIP. 08:55 PAPSY 08:55 PAPSY DON LOVE ME 08:56 I hate how in Undertale you can't go on dates with Sans. 08:56 I cri 08:59 That'd be aweso- 08:59 Oh you left 2016 02 01